


Finding Family

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fell off the Bifrost. LilyPotter had a beautiful baby boy with dark hair, green eyes, and a mischievious streak a mile long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognise. It all belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel.

It was warm in the void where Loki found himself. There was no light, save the slight gleam of the Bifrost shards around him, impregnating the air with magic. There was no sound, no sensations, nothing but the blissful dark and the thrum of old, powerful magic.

  
He hated it. He was left alone with his thoughts, and his madness and his actions. He couldn’t deal with it, his origins, his father’s disappointment, his brother’s sacrifice and understanding. The darkness stripped his soul bare, and all he wanted was someone to hold him tight as he sobbed, who would love him unconditionally, who wouldn’t see him as the second prince of Asgard, or the jotun traitor, but just as himself, as Loki.

  
And his mind could only think of this: how he yearned to be wanted.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Lily Potter put her hands on her stomach and smiled at her husband. Even though the threat that Voldemort posed increased every day, even though muggleborns were being attacked regularly, even though her sister still wouldn’t talk to her, Lily was radiant.

  
She was going to have a baby, their first, and she would suffer much worse than nausea and gaining weight if she got to have their child. And in her womb, the baby kicked happily, harmless green sparks trailing from its hands.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Harry James Potter was born July 31st at 12:59 p.m.

  
He was a quiet baby, small and thoughtful, looking around the room curiously. He had a dark tuft of hair that stuck straight up, defying the laws of gravity, and piercing green eyes. When he moved he did so carefully, as though he wasn’t quite sure what would jump out at him should he attempt to move more than a few feet.  
In James and Lily’s opinion he was perfect.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
“Look Lily!” called James, as he stared down at his son’s cot. Harry was gurgling happily, and pointing at the butterflies that were fluttering around his head.  
“What is it?” asked Lily, opening the door to the nursery, and smiling down at her husband and son.

  
“The butterflies,” he replied grinning, “Look at the butterflies.”

  
Well Harry certainly seems to be enjoying them.” Replied Lily, “Why butterfiles?”

  
“I didn’t choose butterflies.” Said James. “In fact, I didn’t cast any spells at all. This is all Harry.”

  
At the sound of his name, Harry turned towards his parents, a sweet smile on his face. He gazed up at the two amazed faces peacefully, and held out his arms, begging to be picked up.

  
Lily did so, and then gasped as birds started to flutter around her head.

  
“How’s he doing that?” she gasped.

  
“It’s his accidental magic I think. I’ve no idea how he’s got so much control over it, but he definitely inherited his charmwork from you. I wonder how he’d like to try transfiguration?”

  
James dodged as Lily playfully swatted him.

  
“You are not letting my son near your wand until he’s at least a decade older.” She commanded. “I am not having you turn him into a prankster.”  
“Who said anything about a wand?”

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
James burst into the room.

  
“He’s sealed off all the exits, and put up anti-apparation wards, and I lent Dumbledore my invisibility cloak, so we can’t hide Harry under that.”  
“What are we going to do?”

  
“Pray that the rest of the Order arrives here in time.”

  
But it was too late. The door exploded inwards, and Voldemort entered, wand pointed outwards.

  
“Hand over the boy,” he said, voice like ice.

  
“Not Harry, please not Harry,” begged Lily, body shielding her son.

  
James stepped between Voldemort and his wife, and raised his wand, ready to defend them to the last.

  
“Avada Kedavra.”

  
The words were purred, and a sickly green bolt of light came rushing at the family.

  
Harry started crying, and his mother shushed him, smiling down through her tears. Suddenly a large green shield sprang up in front of James, and the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort.

  
He collapsed, body turning into a duck, who started quacking angrily.

  
James and Lily turned to look at Harry, who had stopped crying, and looked pale.

  
“Did he…?” asked James slowly.

  
“This is definitely your fault.” Said Lily.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Whispers broke out as soon as the family stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾.

  
“That’s Harry Potter Mum! He’s the one who defeated You-Know-Who!” was repeated by several excitable 11 year olds, until their parents shushed them hurriedly. That didn’t stop the stares, however.

  
As well as the students and parents, there was a veritable army of reporters from the Daily Prophet, as well as one lone man in bright yellow robes from the Quibbler.

  
Harry kissed his mum goodbye, and his dad ruffled his hair, then the living legend stepped onto the train. His parents waved until their son’s compartment wasn’t visible, then, tears on their faces (although James insisted they were ‘manly tears of pride’) there was a sharp crack, and they apparated away.

  
Several days later, there were complaints of ‘unusual noises’ that sounded like the Doctor Who opening theme, and sightings of strange blue boxes. When they heard this, Lily and James just laughed.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Hmmm. What have we here Mr. Potter? What a very interesting head. Very interesting indeed. You’d do very well in Ravenclaw, with that thirst to learn. However, I don’t think that house could withstand it. Yes, yes, little Trickster. It had better be…

  
GRYFFINDOR!!

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
“Now, what about Mr. Potter?” asked Albus Dumbledore, eyes twinkling madly.

  
It was the first teacher’s meeting of the year, and Dumbledore and his staff were slowly building a profile on each and every student.

  
At Harry’s name, Snape let out a low groan, and his head thumped onto the table, Flitwick laughed and McGonagall tried to look disapproving.

  
“He’s certainly very clever,” said Flitwick, “He picks up the lessons twice as fast as the other students. I’m afraid it’s quite vexing to Miss Granger. It seems as if he doesn’t need to be taught, so much as reminded. And he has an amazing aptitude for wandless magic!”

  
“There’s only one problem with that,” said his Head of House, “he seems to spend his vast amount of free time terrorizing the halls.”  
“Terrorizing?” asked Dumbledore.

  
“Pranking. You can’t go more than three yards without your hair falling out, or being reduced to sounding like a duck for an hour.”

  
“What’s worse,” added Snape, “is that you can’t pin anything on that boy, because, of course, the spells don’t show up on his wand!”

  
Dumbledore sighed nostalgically, visions of Marauders dancing through his head. Then, a terrible thought struck him.

  
“Harry hasn’t met the Weasley twins, has he?”

  
“His best friends are their younger brother, Lucius Malfoy’s son and the smartest witch in his class.”

  
Dumbledore paled. Seven years was going to be a very long time.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
“Catch me, please, catch me!” came the agonized shouts from the bed next to Ron Weasley.

  
“Thor, brother please! I didn’t mean to! Please!”

  
Ron looked up sleepily. It was coming from Harry Potter’s bed.

  
“Don’t let me fall father!”

  
He sat bolt upright. It looked like Harry was having a nightmare. He was curled into a small ball, shouting out and whimpering. Ron stumbled over blearily, and shok his shoulder.

  
“Hey, it’s allright mate, yeah? Nobody’s going to let you fall. You’re safe.”

  
Harry didn’t say anything or open his eyes, but he turned towards Ron and seemed to relax. The two boys didn’t talk about it the next day, as that would have meant actually communicating feelings, but from then on they became fast friends.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
“I don’t think this is a good idea Harry.” Said Hermione warily. Harry just grinned.

  
“Come on, it’ll be fine,” he said breezily. “After all, it isn’t permanent.”

  
“Yes, but outside the great hall? Is that really the best idea?”

  
“I don’t know, Harry, maybe she’s right.” Said Ron.

  
“Really Weasley, the only reason you’re agreeing with her is because you want to be on her good side,” drawled the blond next to him.

  
“Am not. Git.”

  
“Really Weasle, is that the best you can come up with?”

  
Ron made as if to punch his shoulder, and both the boys started laughing.

  
“Now you’ve finished your male posturing, I’m like to remind you that we’re supposed to be convincing Harry that this is a bad idea.”

  
“Look, Granger, you know as well as I that if Harry really wants to do this there’s no stopping him. Besides, don’t think we don’t know you like the pranks.”  
Hermione scowled and whacked the back of Draco’s head.

  
“I just want it noted that I thought this was a bad idea.” She sniffed.

  
The next day, when the entire student population found itself eating breakfast on the roof of the Great Hall, Hermione laughed twice as hard as the rest of them.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
“I can’t believe we’re in going to see Stark Tower!” said James excitedly, “Do you think we”ll be able to see the Avengers?”

  
“Honestly Dad,” said Harry rolling his eyes, “I’m acting more mature than you are.”

  
“You are, are you?” said James, grinning. Swooping down, he picked Harry up and swung him over his shoulders where he proceeded to carry him down the street like a sack of potatoes.

  
“Dad!”

  
“Sorry, what was that about childish?”

  
“Fine! You’re the best dad in the world, and are very, very mature.”

  
James scowled.

  
“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…” he muttered.

  
“Boys!” Lily called back, “Hurry up, we’re going to be late! You don’t know how hard it was for me to get a guided tour.”

  
“Coming mum,” called Harry.

  
“And remember,” she continued in a softer voice once he caught up to her, “even though your wandless magic can’t be detected by the Ministry, that isn’t an excuse to use it all the time. And don’t think we’re not going to talk about you turning all the cauldrons into licorice. That wasn’t very nice for your uncle Sev, was it?”

  
“But mum…” he whined, “It was the last day of school, and I needed to do something! It wasn’t like they stayed that was that long…”

  
Lily shook her head at her son’s antics, and smiled. It was definitely James’ fault. She should have known better than to marry a trickster like him.

  
Harry, seeing she was lost on thought, took the opportunity to make his escape, and ran down the road…

  
…only to bump into the large blond man staring in shock at him.

  
“I’m awfully sorry sir.” Apologized Harry.

  
“Brother?” asked Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry sir, you must have the wrong person,” said Harry, looking up at the large Muggle, “I’m not your brother.”

  
The Muggle flinched at the last few words, as if Harry had physically struck him.

  
“Loki, Brother, please.” He said, “I thought you had died when you fell off the Bifrost. I do not care what our Father said to you, or who your blood-father is; we are brothers.”  
Harry started to back away from the crazy guy. He wasn’t sure whether it was just him, or that most Muggles were weird, but he wasn’t willing to find out.

  
He sighed in relief as he felt the presence of his parents behind him. They had finally caught up, and were worried about this strange man who claimed to know their son.  
Lily put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and started to gently steer him away from the large man.

  
“I’m sorry sir, but if my son says he doesn’t know you, then he doesn’t know you” said James firmly, discreetly fingering his wand behind his back.

  
“You do not understand!” roared Thor. “Brother! Tell them!” he ordered, reaching out to grab Harry’s bare arm.

  
There was a flash of green light, and Harry fell down to his knees, clutching his head and screaming.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
An agonising pain battered Harry’s-no, Loki’s head as Thor’s touch woke a side of him that had been hidden for a lifetime. Words and thoughts and feelings span around his mind.

  
Traitor.

  
Jotun.

  
Unworthy.

  
Unloved.

  
“No Loki,”

  
Untrusted.

  
Failure.

  
Centuries of memories fought for dominance, as all his mental shields came down. Memories of the second of Asgard, the sorcerer, the outcast, and the unknown traitor. Of the few times of joy, when he was young, and was being sung to sleep, safe with his big brother. Of the agony of his last few moments as a god (apart from he wasn’t one, was he? He was jotun, the monster mothers warned their children about at night) and the disappointed look in his father’s eyes as he let go of his father’s spear and fell into the abyss below.

  
But then his new memories rose to the fore.

  
Love.

  
Mum and dad.

  
Ron, Hermione and Draco. His friends.

  
Hogwarts.

  
Acceptance.

  
Unconditional love.

  
His uncle Padfoot teaching a charm to turn his uncle Moony’s hair pink.

  
Uncle Sev showing him and Draco how to brew a Shrinking Solution, movements calm and voice patient.

  
Professor Flitwick praising his wand movements and his magic.

  
And Harry Potter rose back into the land of the living.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
He awoke to a splitting headache, and his furious parents standing in front of him, holding their wands on a struggling immobilised Thor.

  
Feelings rose up at the sight of his brother, but he ruthlessly squashed them. He wasn’t that person anymore, he wasn’t a monster. He was Harry Potter of Godric’s Hollow, England, Earth (Midgard whispered a voice in his head. He ignored it.)

  
“Mum?” he asked.

  
Lily was immediately on the ground beside her son, wand abandoned, trusting James to keep Thor immobilised.

  
“Harry, my poor, poor boy,” she whispered comfortingly, “What did he do to you? What did that monster do to you?”

  
At the word monster, the whole of Harry’s body tensed, and he flinched backwards.

  
A hard steely look appeared in Lily’s eyes. She hugged Harry for a long minute, taking care not to touch the livid bruise that was starting to develop where the Muggle had grabbed him, then rose from the pavement and strode over to her husband.

  
“Let him go,” she said quietly.

  
James glanced at his wife, a concerned look in his eyes.

  
“Lils, I don’t really think that’s the-“

  
“Let. Him. Go,” repeated Lily. There was a look on his face that made James obey immediately. He lifted the spell on the Muggle, and slowly stood back and let Lily approach him.  
“What did you do to my son?” she asked calmly.

  
“I did nothing.” Said Thor. “But this is the way with my brother. He always enjoys his tricks...”

  
There was a sharp snap, and Lily slapped the God of Thunder.

  
“Let me tell you this. My son is not your brother. You are delusional man who thinks that it’s alright to go around hurting other people’s children. In fact, if you treated your brother like this, then it’s no wonder he left.” Lily said.

  
“Now, I advise you to get out of here before I start to get seriously angry. I have a child I need to comfort.”

  
Harry stared at his mum in shock. He had never heard the tone of voice she had used before. It was as if she was radiating fury, a tangible barrier of it surrounding her like a heat wave.

  
“She cares about you Harry. We both do. You are the best think that has ever happened to us, and are a gift that we can never repay.” Said James, helping him to his feet, and forcing him to lean on him until he could stand.

  
“In fact, if I wasn’t afraid of your mother hexing m if I stole her prey, I would be cursing him right now.” He continued.

  
“I’m afraid you wouldn’t be.” Said a voice behind them. “Put your hands up, and turn around slowly.”

Several men in black suits were pointing pieces of metal at him, Harry and Lily. He felt a spike of rage running through him.

  
‘When this was over,’ he swore silently, ‘he was never setting foot in America ever again.’

  
“Please put your weapon on the ground, and join the others ma’am. I’m sure this is just a minor misunderstanding, and you didn’t mean to assault one of the Avengers.”

  
James winced.

  
“You’re telling me that one of Earth’s superheroes attacked my child!”


	3. Chapter 3

He was at Hogwarts, at the opening Feast. Hermione was on his right, and they were talking together excitedly at the Ravenclaw table. He turned around and waved at Ron, who was sat at the Gryffindor table, and Draco was with the Slytherins. Normally they weren’t bothered by the House system, and would in fact eat with the Hufflepuffs who really did know how to have a great time.

  
But tonight was different.

  
Harry realized that Hermione was saying something, and had been for some time, so leaned in to listen.

  
“…really fascinating! They’re called the Jotun, from the world of Jotenheim, one of the Nine Realms in Norse mythology. They’re Frost Giants, real monsters by all accounts, with no real emotions apart from hate. All they want to do is destroy everything by turning it into a wasteland. There were some attempts to destroy them, but they never succeeded. A pity isn’t it? That those monsters are still among us. I think we should wipe them all out, don’t you?”

  
Then Hermione looked at him and screamed. Harry jumped up in shock.

  
“Harry,” stammered Hermione, “what’s the matter with you?”

  
Harry looked down at his hands. They were an unnatural blue.

  
“Hermione,” said Harry desperately, “I can explain, please,”

  
“No. No, tell me, monster, what did you do to Harry? Have you killed him?”

  
“I think he has.” Said Ron’s voice behind him. Harry spun around with a cry of surprise.

  
“We can’t just let that go, can we? What do you think we should do to it?”

  
“Kill him of course. After all, it is only a monster. It probably doesn’t even have feelings.” Said Draco calmly.

  
Harry spun around again. The Great Hall had disappeared, and he was slowly being backed against a wall by his friends and family.

  
“But it is you Harry, isn’t it?” said Lily sadly, “My darling boy.” She snarled suddenly, “A freak. I can’t believe I gave birth to that thing.”

  
“Now, now Lils, don’t worry.” Said James. “We can always have more children. It’s not like we actually loved him anyway.”

  
“He never loved me either,” Said Thor, Mjollnir in his hands. “He tried to kill me, even though I tried to love him. But what else would you expect from a monster?” And with that he reached over and pushed Harry off the bridge.

  
Harry woke up screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell me, Agent Coulson, why I shouldn’t burn this facility to the ground.”

  
Lily was not angry. Oh no. That would be bad enough, James knew (mainly thanks to long years of experience where he had usually been the one on the receiving end of said anger) when Lily was angry. This was not it. Lily had transcended anger, and was firmly on the side of rage, with a good dose or Maternal Instinct thrown in. This was a side that James hadn’t seen, and frankly if he wasn’t furious at the Avengers for hurting his child, his Cub, then he would be cowering under a table somewhere (in, of course, an extremely manly way, that didn’t have the word ‘cowering’ in it.)

  
As it was, if Lily wanted to burn Stark Tower down, James would be right next to her, casting Incendio, Statue of Secrecy be dammed.

  
“Mrs. Potter” came the soothing voice of the Agent, “I understand that you’re upset-“

  
“Upset! You don’t know the meaning of the word! I’ll show you ‘upset’!”

  
“Mrs. Potter, I believe there has been a misunderstanding…”

  
“No! There is no misunderstanding whatsoever. All you need to do is to send the Agent that severely injured my son down here so I can have a …word… with him, and then we can get out of your hair.”

  
Coulson sighed.

  
“I’m afraid we can’t do that.” He said regretfully, “Loki is extremely dangerous and volatile. I’m afraid to inform you that you’ve been tricked by him, and are probably under a curse that makes you think he’s your real son. If you just wait a while, we’ll get Dr. Strange to take a look at you both, and see if he can do anything to remove it.”

  
Lily was quite literally speechless. Her face was bright red, matching her hair perfectly, and she looked as if she was going to explode. She burst out into another angry torrent of words, effectively distracting Coulson as James cast a notice me not spell wandlessly (yes, fine, so that was the only spell he had learnt wandlessly. How else was he supposed to avoid the consequences of many of his pranks? Harry had had to get it from somewhere) and slipped out the door. They couldn’t do anything yet with their wands confiscated and their son missing, and James was determined to rectify the most important of those problems.

  
He made his way along the corridors, concentrating to find the tiny spark inside of him that was Harry.

  
Wizards weren’t entirely human, you see. They had, of course, magic. That gave them gifts that Muggles weren’t blessed with, such as the innate ability to sense their child’s magic. Of course, it was always stronger with the mother, but since Harry was of his Blood, he could, in theory, find him.

  
In theory…

  
James had never had to use this particular skill before, but he was as sure as hell going to try.

  
He started to walk up to the next level, when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. It was a scream. His son’s scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor sat in the mortal infirmary, next to the incessantly beeping machines that were monitoring his Brother’s vital signs. He stared down at the small figure on the bed. Loki looked so fragile in this form. He had not looked so vulnerable for hundreds of years, not since they were both children in Asgard, too young to know they were expected to be rivals.

  
Since then, Thor had watched as his Brother’s face had become guarded, his words careful and precise. He had watched and said nothing as his eyes became wary and he retreated to the Library, his only sanctuary. He hadn’t so much as blinked when the muffled accusations started flying around the Court; calling him Liesmith, Trickster, Traitor.

  
And it was only after watching him fall (no, he could not lie to himself) after watching deliberately let go, that he realized that he loved him. Even though Loki had killed him (and hadn’t Thor himself almost killed Loki? Of course these were accidents while sparring, but the point still stood) and tried to destroy Jotunheim (if he had never fallen to Midgard, he probably would have helped. After all, they were monsters) he missed him. He had grieved for him, had felt as if there was a perpetual ache where in his heart, had watched as his Mother cried, and his Father had aged a millennia. He had thought him dead and gone.

  
But he was here instead, flimsy restraining devices around his wrists and ankles so he wouldn’t hurt himself, pale and young. Thor had not believed his eyes when Loki (laughing of all things. When had he last seen him laughing?) had literally run into him. It had seemed as if he had been caught in a flashback, transported to a time before the world had hardened the two brothers.

  
But his Brother had seemingly not known him, and when he had reached out to turn him around and force him to listen to what he had to say, he had felt weak mortal flesh bruise beneath his fingers, and Loki had collapsed in a flash of light. And that mortal woman, who reminded him so much of his own dear Jane, had threatened him with magic. She had claimed to be Loki’s mother and had fought to protect him with all her might.

  
Thor found himself wishing that she hadn’t been ensorcelled, so that there was at least one other being in the Nine Realms that cared for his Brother as much as he.

  
It didn’t matter.

  
He would bring Loki back to Asgard with him, and all would be well again.

  
It was then the steady beeping became an earsplitting crescendo, and the screaming began.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Lily paused mid-insult as she heard the awful sound of her baby in pain, suffering.

  
She narrowed her eyes.

  
‘That’s it’ she thought, mentally rolling up her sleeves, ‘no more Mr. Nice Guy.’

  
Coulson wouldn’t know what hit him.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
James burst into the room, practically sending the door through the wall. His body thrummed with adrenalin and if, by any chance, someone had performed Legilimacy on him at that moment, they would have found only one thought.

  
Protect Harry at all costs.

  
Reaching deep into his innate magic, he transformed into Prongs without stopping his frantic charge. The blond guy would never even have a chance.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Thor watched in amazement as the mortal woman’s mate transformed into a stag before his very eyes, horns lowered, running straight at him.

  
He easily caught the horns of the beast as it ran at him.

  
“What manner of creature are you?” he asked it. “Not mortal surely, for only those versed in the Ancient Arts can transform as such. Are you one of my Brother’s allies? For he must have had one to guide him in these lands.”

  
“Put him down Brother,” said a quiet voice, its slight hoarseness not hiding its age. This was not the voice of a man, but of a boy, not yet grown.

  
Thor immediately dropped the stag, who landed on the floor with a dazed look in its eyes. Some part of Harry stored its expression for potential future blackmail. The rest of him caught him hissed painfully as he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

  
Thor didn’t notice, had never seemed to notice, but the stag certainly did. As did the red haired witch who had entered at that very moment.

  
Harry cursed the Norns. It just figured that they had a twisted sense of humour. It was, of course, at that moment that the rest of the hitherto missing security team arrived with Agent Coulson at the forefront.

  
“I’d really thought I’d tied those knots tight enough.” Said Lily, “He shouldn’t have been able to escape for a least ten more minutes.”

  
Harry turned and stared. The stag turned and stared. Lily smiled innocently.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Around the Well of Urdr, Verdandi looked around at her sisters.

  
“The Son of Laufey doesn’t think this can get worse.” She announced smugly.

  
Skuld let out a loud snort.

  
“He obviously hasn’t been paying enough attention to his history. Did his Father not tell him that we were an exceptionally long time by his bedside?”

  
“Now be fair sister,” said Urdr, “Neither Laufey nor Odin were there when we spun his destiny. As I recall, someone thought it would be a good idea to do it in a certain abandoned temple.”

  
“Well, no one argued!”

  
“Hush sisters! The fun has begun!”

  
And with that, the three Fates leaned eagerly over the Well once more. After all, it did get boring down there, and they had to get their kicks out of something.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Tony Stark pulled up sharply.

  
“Jarvis, run a scan on the Mansion.” He said into his headpiece, “something’s not right here. I should have been hailed ages ago. Geez, Coulson should be trying to debrief me by now. Where is everyone?”

  
“Scans completed sir.” Said the distinctly British voice of J.A.R.V.I.S, Tony’s personal A.I.

  
“There appears to have been a security breach. Nothing seems to have exploded, but then again, you haven’t arrived yet.”

  
Tony scowled.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he whined, reminiscent of a three year old who’s just been told, ‘stop squeezing the poor kitty he doesn’t like it.’  
“Nothing sir.” He said smoothly.

  
“I knew it was a bad idea to give you a sense of humor,” he muttered. “Since the rest of the team hasn’t got back yet, I guess they’re stuck with me saving their collective butts.”  
Suddenly he brightened.

  
“Hey! Maybe they’ll upgrade me from consultant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Norns are three sisters who, according to Norse mythology, live by the Well Urdr in the roots of the tree Yggdrasil, ans spin the destinies of all the creatures of the Nine Realms. They appear at each birth and determine the baby's futures. At least, I'm pretty sure that's who they are. I have taken some liberties with my interpretation of them.  
> I've moved the Harry Potter dates up by twenty years so that they fit better with the Thor film timeline.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood frozen in, if not the largest, then certainly in the most interesting Mexican Standoff ever.

  
Harry was lying on the hospital bed, Thor next to him, a stag sometimes know as James Potter within easy smiting distance. Lily was by the door, wand recovered and aimed at Thor, silently daring him to make a move. Coulson and the security team were pointing their guns at all three of the Potters; and James, despite still feeling quite woozy, had his lowered in the SHIELD team’s general direction.

  
No one moved, all waiting for the others to be the first to crack.

  
Then the far wall exploded.

  
“Hey guys!” said Iron Man, “The cavalry has arrived! Boy, you owe me big time.”

  
He then looked around the room, his eyes finally settling on Harry who was still tied to the bed.

  
“Thor buddy, I don’t know how things are on Asgard, but on Earth we generally keep our kinks to ourselves.”

  
Thor looked puzzled, Coulson rolled his eyes exasperatedly, Lily turned red and swung around so her wand was pointing at Tony and the stag decided that being a stag was all very well, but he wanted to be something that could shout at horribly perverted men who were corrupting his son, and turned back into James.

  
Things might have become even nastier there hadn’t been a loud CRACK and a cloud of blue smoke.

  
“Well then,” drawled a very familiar voice, “where is this brat I’m meant to examine.”

  
“Doctor Strange,” Coulson greeted.

  
“Severus?!” Lily gasped.

  
The tall dark-haired man, froze at the sound of her voice, and turned slowly towards her. He took one look at her face, and then turned pale. He looked over at the ‘brat’ that he was supposed to examine, and became even paler.

  
No one spoke as he marched over to Harry, and undid his bonds with a wave of his wand.

  
“Thanks Uncle Sev,” said Harry, rubbing his wrists to speed up the circulation.

  
“Look, I don’t know what’s happening with the invasion of the Brits, but I’m pretty sure we tossed some tea to make sure this wouldn’t ever happen; so would anyone mind filling me in?” said Tony, his visor sliding up to reveal his face.

  
“I think I’d like to know that too. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, why don’t you come with us, and see if this little matter can be resolved?” said Coulson, his eyes on the Sorcerer Supreme. He didn’t want to upset the Sorcerer Supreme, and apparently Loki’s uncle, who had enough power the snuff the all out of existence with a single thought.

  
“I think that would be a wonderful idea.” Said Snape. “Lily, I do understand you’re upset, but let’s give the Muggles a chance to explain before we do anything…rash…”

  
He gave Thor and Tony his best menacing look, the look that had caused generations of First Years to shiver in dread.

  
“I suggest” he continued, implying that they had better listen, “That you two gentlemen follow us.”

  
And with that final sentence he swept dramatically out the room, cloak swirling around his feet.

  
“I really hate it when he does that.” Muttered James, before taking his wife and son’s hands and following him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, isn’t this nice and civilized,” said Snape.

  
They were sitting in a large room filled comfortable chairs and sofas. Bizarrely, seeing as it was the beginning of August, there was a large holographic fire roaring in a grate opposite them.

  
“Now, since there seems to have been a slight…misunderstanding… why don’t we start with introductions? I doubt even Potter could mess that up.”

  
Normally, James would have said something along the lines of ‘that’s rich coming from a greasy git like you. At least we learnt what soap was in our house’, but maturity and Lily (mostly Lily who was holding, AKA bruising his hand) made him swallow the perfectly formed retort.

  
“May I present,” continued Snape, probably aware of the argument that was unrolling in James’ head and undoubtedly very pleased about it, “Lord James Potter, his wife Lily and their son, Harry, an eleven year old defenseless boy.”

  
Harry scowled at his uncle.

  
“I’m twelve.” He said petulantly. Snape ignored him.

  
“Over here, there is Philip Coulson, Anthony Stark and Thor, the alleged Norse god of Thunder who is much stronger than the average mortal, never mind a young boy. They all belong to a group called SHIELD that defends Earth.”

  
“A Lord, huh,” said Tony, “Don’t suppose you’d mind telling us of what? Bambi?”

  
James flushed angrily, and started to rise from his seat, only to be barred by his wife’s outstretched arm. He pouted. It wasn’t fair that she got to have all the fun.

  
“I,” said Snape, “Am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, sometimes known as Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, one of the most powerful magic users in the entire Universe, and incidentally Harry’s uncle. “

  
James started giggling uncontrollably (no he didn’t damn it! He was chuckling manfully!)

  
“Strange? That was seriously (no, not that one), the best name you could come up with? Maybe you should just have called yourself Snape, it’s not like it would be any stranger! Oh, what about-“

  
“Silencio.” Said Snape calmly.

  
“Now, that’s better isn’t it? Much quieter.”

  
He pointed his wand at Tony, who had opened his mouth.

  
“Stark, I just need an excuse.”

  
Tony closed it.

  
“Now,” and a hint of anger crept into the previously cold voice, “Would someone care to enlighten me as to why I found my nephew tied to a bed?”

  
Tony looked as if he wanted to make a dirty joke, but the combined glares of James and Snape (who had found themselves on the same side for the first time ever. Voldemort hadn’t counted.) stopped him in his tracks.

  
“Look,” he said raising his hands defensively, “I get that you want to look out for the kid. But I’m sure that Thor had a very good reason for, uh, restraining him like that.”

  
Thor inclined his head.

  
“Yes. Your son is my younger brother, Loki. I wished to talk to him.”

  
There was an awkward silence.

  
“You wanted to talk to him? Thor, don’t you think that having him arrested is a bit of an overkill?” said Tony.

  
“I did not arrest him. The Son of Coul did. I merely wished to make certain that he was well as he collapsed suddenly when I touched him. I do not know why, but I suspect it has something to do with his trickery.”

  
“Are you saying it was Harry’s fault he collapsed when you touched him!!” screeched Lily.

  
James winced. Thor had evidently been promoted, and was the new enemy number one in Lily’s books, outstripping Voldemort by miles. After all, Voldemort had only tried to kill all the Muggleborns and enslave the wizard population; Thor had hurt her child and said it was Harry’s fault. He wondered idly what Thor wanted on his gravestone.

  
“Now ma’am,” said Coulson hurriedly, “I’m sure that Thor didn’t mean to imply any such thing.”

  
“Of course it was his fault!” said Thor, “He is, after all, the one who practices magic. Did you not see the flash? I assume that one of his spells backfired.”

  
Snape, Lily, James looked ready to curse him into oblivion, and even Tony looked as if he wished that Thor had just been this week’s big bad. It would have been must easier.  
“No mum, he’s right.” Said Harry quietly. He was standing next to the fire, gazing into it.

  
“You see, in a way I am his Brother. And the fact that I collapsed is my fault. And the worst thing is, I deserve it.”

  
He looked up at the room, most of who were looking at him in stupefaction.

  
“I am, or was, or maybe will be Loki. After a battle against Thor, I fell of a magical bridge, into a space filled with magic, and I died. But then, I was reborn as a wizard called Harry Potter. I didn’t have any of my memories, but I had retained most of my power. That’s why I’m so good at wandless magic, because I never really needed anything to act as a conduit for me. Then we came to America, and Thor touched me; skin on skin, and the magic of Asgard that lingers about him recognized me and woke my slumbering soul. And I received all of Loki’s memories. So mum, dad, I am so sorry, but I’ve been deceiving you. I am not your son. I’m not even sure I’m human. If you let me get my wand, I won’t bother you ev-“

  
He was cut off by his parent’s arms around him.

  
“Listen to me.” Said Lily. “The day we learned that I was pregnant was the happiest day of my life. And when you were born, it was as if all of the stars in the heavens had descended, and the gods had blessed us. You are the best thing that has ever happened to us, and we love you more than you can ever imagine. You could be a House Elf, and we wouldn’t care.”

  
The whole Potter family were hugging and crying (James and Harry would of course deny this later as it wasn’t ‘manly’ only to be foiled by the video surveillance footage that Tony would produce smugly).

  
There were yelps as Tony jabbed Thor, James and Harry (there was no way he going near Lily with a needle) and drew out a bit of blood from each of them. Then, ignoring the murderous looks, he put them into a machine that had somehow appeared from his suit (Don’t ask. No, seriously, don’t.) and was staring at the screen intently.

  
“Well, according to this,” said Tony, gesturing to the machine vaguely, “You are definitely the genetic son of James Potter. You seem to be human as well; you’ve got the same number of chromosomes as a regular human; there are a couple of anomalies but since your dad has them too, I’m going to assume that that’s normal for you magi-users.”

  
“Wizards.” Said Snape.

  
“Wizards, yeah. Anyway, Thor’s DNA is completely different. So kid, let me be the first to welcome you to humanity, and I hope you enjoy your stay. “

  
“Damn.” Said Snape, “I suppose that means I have to remove Potter’s spell.”


	8. Chapter 8

James sighed, and snuggled deeper into the bed. It had been a very long day filled with more revelations than he was comfortable with.

  
He didn’t care that Harry was apparently a reincarnated God of Mischief. There were worse things to be in a family of pranksters, and certain people (AKA McGonagall) had been calling Harry a mischievous little so-and-so ever since he had stepped into her class.

  
He wasn’t bothered (that much) that the Avengers were apparently a bunch of jerks. He wasn’t even fazed by this ‘DNA’ which could read bloodlines efficiently, despite being of Muggle origin.

  
No, what had really annoyed him was the fact that Snivellus had been going around calling himself ‘Sorcerer Supreme’ for years! Merlin knows he wasn’t even that good at charms. He was definitely challenging Snape to a Wizard’s Duel as soon as Lily was out beating up Thor. With that happy thought in mind, he started drifting off to sleep…

  
THUD

  
An enormous pile of books collided painfully with his shins. He opened his eyes immediately and stared up at his wife in shock.

  
“What are these?” he asked, picking up one of the books. It was extremely old and dusty. Lokkasenna was emblazed in gold runes on the leather cover.

  
“Research,” said Lily grimly, a fanatical look in her eyes, picking up Tales of the Norsemen from the top of the pile.

  
“Hurry up. We’ve got a lot to get through.”

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
In the room opposite his parents, Harry Potter sat bolt upright, the screams of ‘monster’ still ringing in his ears.

  
He lay in the dark for a few minutes, grateful for the silencing wards he had put up around his bed. Finally, after ten minutes, he accepted he wasn’t going to get any more rest. He swung his legs out of the bed and padded down the corridor to where he knew the kitchen was. Maybe he could get himself some hot milk and honey. His mum always made him that when he couldn’t sleep.

  
Upon entering the kitchen, Harry froze. There was already somebody there. He slowly started to back out of the door.

  
Pepper turned around.

  
“Hello?” she said, squinting slightly in the dark.

  
“Oh! Harry isn’t it?”

  
Harry nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure how one of his brother’s friend’s was going to treat him. After all, they all would have had to know about the attack in New Mexico if nothing else.

  
“Can’t sleep?” asked Pepper sympathetically, “It must have been a very interesting day for you to say the least! Why don’t you come and keep me company? I’ve got a teleconference in half an hour, and I need someone to keep me awake. I’m Pepper by the way.”

  
And she patted the chair beside her invitingly. It might have been the stress of acquiring about a thousand years of new memories, or the residues of the nightmare floating around, but Harry felt that she genuinely didn’t mean him any harm.

  
He came over to the table, and sat next to her.

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
“You really don’t know how much trouble you’re in.” said Snape “Harry is the son of a prominent Lord of the Realm, as well as the Savior of the Wizarding World. He is also well liked by many of his teachers and classmates. I suspect if you did anything to harm him, a certain pair of twins would make your lives a living hell.”

  
“I realize that we might have jumped the gun slightly.” Replied Coulson.

  
Snape snorted.

  
“The Avengers Initiative won’t survive if you don’t play this exactly right, and do a hell of a lot of groveling besides. But, the Potters have told me that they’re willing to forget about this whole disaster if you do them a few favours.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“One, have your man apologise. Two, forget to file this report with whichever government you’re reporting to these days. And most importantly,”

  
Snape leaned forwards and stared Coulson straight in the eyes.

  
“Leave my nephew alone.”


	9. 9

****Hello ?

_Hello. Who are you ?_

**I’m Harry. Harry Dresden. Who are you?**

_My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_

**I found it in a Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook.  What are you?**

_Nothing but a memory preserved in an old diary. Evidently the knowledge that I hold within me was thought to be too dangerous, and I was hidden away from sight._

**Too dangerous? Why?**

_I know things that the Ministry would wish forgotten; the mistakes it made and the terrible consequences. Tell me, Harry Dresden, who is headmaster at Hogwarts?_

**Well, we don’t really have a headmaster at the moment. Our old headmaster was Dumbledore, but he went completely crazy and started to transfigure everything into sherbet lemons.  At the moment we have a couple of merpeople who are in charge.**

_Merpeople? What is the state of the world that merpeople rule Hogwarts?_

**Oh, just about the same as usual. They’re better than the giraffes that taught us Transfiguration last year. I wouldn’t have minded, but they were so high up I couldn’t see half the demonstrations.**

_…giraffes?_

**Yep! Oh, got to go, there’s another invasion of the robots from outer space.**

_Robots from outer space?_

**The Starks. They’re just blowing things up though. We won’t get the real bad guys until May.**

 

 

Harry closed the diary. He knew that he should give it to Dumbledore, or at least one of the teachers, or even his Dad, but it was just too fun! Maybe in another couple of months… He wanted to see how far he could string it on before the book started to get suspicious.

He just had to show this to his friends.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The rumours spread around Asgard like wildfire.  
Loki is alive.  
The second Prince is not dead.  
Heimdall stood in the Observatory, his face as inscrutable as ever as he observed the adventures of the boy called Harry Potter on Midgard.  
Many Aesir swore to kill the once-Prince for his treachery and greed and jealousy.  
Other, more bloodthirsty warriors, composed great sagas in his name and venerated him for the destruction of many of Asgard’s foes in a single day; more than even the mighty Thor.  
And Odin All Father sat on his throne in his empty halls remembering the days when two young princes laughed and played.  
And Frigga All Mother sat by the Well of Urdr with the Norns, drinking mead, and watching over her youngest, and precious, son.


	11. Chapter 11

“I wonder why Harry hasn’t turned up for Ginny’s birthday. “  
Hermione mused thoughtfully from behind her enormous piece of chocolate birthday cake.  
“It isn’t like him to miss a good opportunity for a prank.”  
“Well, he’s probably busy, isn’t he?” replied Ron. “Weren’t his parents going to take him to America or something?”  
“Still…” said Hermione, “it doesn’t feel right not to have him here. He usually writes at least. Do you think he’s in trouble?”  
“Nah. Not even Harry could get into that much trouble in a couple of months.”  
Ron really should have remembered who he was talking about.


	12. Chapter 12

September 1st.

  
The start of Harry’s second year. Only two months since he had last seen his friends, but it felt like a lifetime.

  
After the disastrous trip to the US, his parents hadn’t let him out of their sight for a minute: if it wasn’t his mother asking him if he wanted another biscuit, or his father enthusiastically proposing a Quidditch match in the Orchard, it was Sirius suggesting a prank war or Severus wanting him to help brew his potions (apparently he was moderately less incompetent than the rest of the dunderheads he had class with, and therefore could be trusted to chop ingredients) or Remus taking out on a field trip to some of the magical places of Power in Britain. They were all doing their best to “help him through this difficult time.” Unobtrusively. Hah. If hadn’t known it before, this summer would definitely confirmed it; his family sucked at being subtle.

  
He loved them, but sometimes he needed some time alone. And that was why he felt completely justified in shutting his bedroom door with a powerful Sticking Charm (temporarily, he hoped. At least Dad said the spell would wear off in a couple of months) and Apparating to the Orkney Islands (not that his parents would ever know about this. Dad would confiscate his entire Dungbomb stash and, even worse, his mum would probably ask him whether he wanted to talk to her about it.)

  
“Harry mate! Over here!” Ron yelled, waving his hands madly, trying to get his attention.

  
He made his way over to his best friend, his red hair standing out like a beacon.

  
“You were off with the fairies there. Everything okay?”

  
“Yeah.” Harry said, “Yeah, fine. Just thinking”

  
“Do I want to know?”

  
Harry grinned.

  
“I was wondering how to start the year off with a bang. Can’t let the teachers relax too much: they might have forgotten me during the summer!”

  
“No chance of that happening! I think Trelawney still flinches at the sight of cats.”

  
As the sound of Ron’s voice washed over him, Harry relaxed. Everything was back to normal.

  
It wouldn’t even be an hour later that he’d be proven wrong.

  
In an empty carriage on the Hogwarts’s Express, two children sat.

  
“So, what is it?” Hermione asked curiously as she poked the small black book.

  
It sat there innocuously, practically radiating innocence. Hermione had drawn her wand on it at first sight. Thanks to an entire year with Harry Potter, she knew exactly what to do when confronted with an object like that. Chuck it someone else and run like hell.

  
“It’s a book Granger. You’d think that after spending so much time in the library, you’d learn to recognise one.”

  
Hermione smacked Draco’s arm.

  
“Obviously it’s a book. What I want to know is what’s so special about it?”

  
Draco shrugged.

  
“Dunno.”

  
“You don’t know?!!! You stole a magical artefact from your father, and you don’t know what it does?!”

  
“As hard as it is to believe, not all boys are as dull-witted as Weasley. Watch.”

  
Draco grabbed the book from the middle of the table, took a pot of ink from his bag and promptly dumped the entirety of the pot on it.

  
Hermione made a convulsive movement as if she had to physically restrain herself from saving it, and a low groan of distress escaped her mouth as she watched the unforgivable transgression.

  
And then the ink vanished.

  
Hermione frowned.

  
“While I see how it’d be useful to spell a book to repel ink, it’s not exactly Dark Magic, is it?"

  
Draco was about to reply with a scathing retort (he was! He was a Malfoy damnit! As soon as he realised he was going to spend a large amount of time around Hermione, he had started stockpiling witty retorts for every occasion imaginable) but the compartment door opening interrupted him.

  
“Look who I found skulking outside,” said Ron.

  
He blinked down at the book on the table and the empty ink pot.

  
“Honestly Hermione, at least let us get to Hogwarts before starting you study schedule.”

  
“It’s not a study schedule!” Hermione shrieked furiously, “and I don’t see you complaining, Ronald, when I pencil in an extra hour every evening to help with your homework!”  
Ron’s ears turned pink.

  
“You, er, you do that?”

  
“I hate to ruin the moment guys,” said Harry, “but could anyone tell me why we have a piece of someone’s soul on the table?”

  
Outside on the station platform, Lily brushed tears out of her eyes as she watched the train disappear into the distance.

  
She then twirled on the spot and DisApparated; appearing immediately in the back garden of her house where James, Sirius and Remus waited.

  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Remus asked quietly, a large leather-bound book, covered on Norse runes in his hands.

  
“Certain.” Said Lily.

  
“Just remember, this mightn’t work. We don’t know what state the Bifrost is in, judging by Thor’s comments.”

  
“We have to try, at least.”

  
And the four friends, some of the best and brightest of their generation, pointed their wands at the same spot, and solemnly intoned: “Aparatum!”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Asgard was… enormous, magnificent, gigantesque, awe-inspiring, and all other hyperbolic adjectives. It literally glowed, even in the midday sun, and there was a ringing in the air that cut through James head like an arrow through a lump of cheese.  
  
There was a movement to his left, and he turned around groggily.  
  
Hey, there was Remus! And his mouth was moving up and down. He looked very funny, Sirius decided, a bit like a fish. He was just opening his mouth to tell him that, when he realised that there was a bright red trickle of blood winding its way slowly down his head.  
  
Huh. That hadn’t been there a couple of minutes ago.  
  
“What happened mate?” Sirius asked. Or at least he tried to ask. No sound seemed to be coming out of his mouth.  
  
“That’s weird. What happened? Wait, I can’t hear that either. No!! Now millions of witches will be deprived of my smooth as honey voice! They won’t be able to fully appreciate the Sirius Black experience without my dulcet tones wrapping around them as we engage in sweet sweet-“  
  
Remus, who had been waving his wand in a complicated gesture and muttering under his breath, looked up at this point, and practically Apparated over to his friend, slapping his hand over his mouth.  
  
He jabbed his wand sharply into both his friend’s ears, and then said firmly:  
  
“You are not mute. The spell we used to travel to Asgard worked and we managed to travel millions of light years to a different sector of space; however the ride wasn’t as smooth as we could have hoped, and then we were thrown out of the portal with quite a bit of force. There was also a large blast, which explains temporary deafness. Now, I suspect that I might have a slight concussion, given that I can see two of you, and I would rather not have to fight against all of Asgard’s warriors because my idiot of a friend decided to draw them to us by shouting about the pleasures he can induce with his, and I quote ‘smooth as honey voice.’  
  
“Now, I’m going to take my hand away, and if you don’t stop screaming, then I curse you so badly that your ears will fall off. Permanently. Do you understand?”  
  
Sirius nodded frantically. He knew all too well what his mild mannered exterior hid, and he wasn’t exactly rushing to experience it.  
  
(He didn’t even want to think about what happened the time he had drunk the last of the milk without replacing it. He had literally caught him red handed, thanks to some nifty charm-work, and had made sure that certain, ahem, other parts of his anatomy had remained interesting colours. Although he was by far the calmest of the Marauders, it wouldn’t go to mistake him for the nicest, or the least dangerous.)  
  
His musing of the (not so) good old days was cut short when he realised-  
  
“Hold on a sec, where’re Lily and James?”  
  
He turned around frantically, and scanned the area anxiously as if his two missing friend would appear out of thin air.  
Remus looked around, slightly dazed.  
  
“Oh,” he said, “They came with us did they?”  
  
Sirius stared at the werewolf incredulously. Remus forgetting something was like a good politician, technically possible but not really likely.  
But then, the trail of blood down his face gained a new meaning, and the word ‘concussion’ floated around his head. Remus had said that, hadn’t he? Oh hell. What were you meant to do with someone with a concussion? Keep them awake wasn’t it?  
  
He looked into his friend’s glazed eyes.  
  
He sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy. But it was doable. We was the great Sirius Black, the wizard who had managed to sneak three Veelas into the Boy’s Dorm for his seventeenth birthday. He would make sure Remus was okay, fire some rudimentary healing magic at the wound that would hopefully hold until he found Lily, who after twelve years of motherhood had become proficient at mending all types of hurts. Easy.  
  
“Well,” said a voice behind him, “Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
  
Sirius turned slowly. Behind him was a large man in golden armour, staring ominously at him. What concerned him more, however was the long sword that he held in his hand.  
  
“Er,” he said, desperately casting back to his previous experience of wrongdoings to find a suitable excuse.  
  
“I can explain!”  
  
Beside him Remus gave a snort of laughter, and slowly toppled over.  
  
Alright, this might be harder than he thought.  
  
On the other side of Asgard, near the library, two shadowy figures crept slowly through the halls, silently making their way to where they believed the Bifrost was.  
“Are you sure?” James hissed as quietly as possible (which to be honest, wasn’t that quietly. Many years of making himself the centre of attention worked against him, and the end result was that his whisper was only slightly lower than Lily’s normal speaking voice.)  
  
“Of course I am! If they’re anywhere, they’ll be on the Bifrost site. That’s where the spell was meant to transport us anyway. I must have made some mistake with some of the runes. Maybe next time if I tweak the algorithm slightly, I can get a more stable portal, of course, I’d need to compensate for the distance which was a little further than I expected…”  
  
“Yes, yes, next time we’ll do it better. Now focus! I want to find them as quickly as possible. This place is unnatural. I never thought there could be anywhere gaudier than Malfoy Manor.”  
  
Lily and James continued on their quest to get to the outside area of the Palace. Unfortunately, what they didn’t realise was that Asgardian magic was… special. After millennia of being imbued by enchantments, it had achieved, if not sentience, then perhaps the next closest thing. What this meant was that with every Point Me spell the duo fired, it led them closer the the heart of the Palace: that is to say the Throne Room, and in it the All Father, Odin Borson.  
  
Millions of miles away, in a castle in Scotland, Harry Potter looked up, a small frown on his face. There was something not quite right, something that was bothering him. It wasn’t unlike the sensation of forgetting a word, knowing that it was there on the tip of his tongue, if only he could concentrate…  
  
“And I am pleased to announce,” said Dumbledore, “That this year, in the spirit of interplanetary cooperation, that Hogwarts will play host to the Avengers! I hope that you will make them all feel welcome…”  
  
With a sharp jerk of his head, Harry looked up at the staff table. Sure enough, there was Stark, who gave him a short wave, and two seats down from him was…  
Loki came to the front of his mind.  
‘Brother,’ he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

The beginning of the school year was always a fraught time. Not only were there lesson plans to dust off, the entire castle to clean and forms requesting new supplies to fill in (in triplicate) there was also the small matter of the returning students.  
  
Not the First years. They were often homesick of course, and the Heads of House would have to lay in a stock of hot chocolate and comforting words, but that was just part of being a boarding school. Nor were the Fifth, Sixth or Seventh years that much trouble, excluding of course the obvious (AKA the Weasley twins) as the students were much too busy studying for exams. Or, well, strictly speaking pretending to study for their exams while engaging in an awkward dance around their classmates and their new developing feelings.  
  
The real danger years then were the Second to Fourth, where the students were comfortable enough at Hogwarts that they weren’t homesick, but didn’t have enough academic pressure (or hormones) to keep them fully occupied.  
  
Several clubs had sprung up, and Quidditch was always a good distraction, but there were always a few who turned to less traditional means to keep themselves occupied. Seeing as those few were terrors in their First year (traditionally quite a calm one), this meant that, horrifying as it seemed, this would only get worse.  
  
And now… Well. An extra level of complication had been added. In the form of a six-foot Norse God.  
  
“Albus, I promised that if those…Avengers… interfered in my business that I would destroy them where they stood.”  
  
McGonagall rolled her eyes.  
  
“Severus, it’s those sorts of sentences that convince our students that you are the next Dark Lord,” she scolded. Although there was a lack of heat in her words. (And of course she hadn’t done anything to encourage certain rumours, she had just… not discouraged.)  
  
“Really Minerva? I rather thought that common opinion had me as a Vampire. Despite the fact that those dunderheads see me consume food every single day.”  
  
“Now, now children,’ said Dumbledore, breaking up their bickering with a paternal twinkle in his eyes, “I believe that we have strayed from the point somewhat. I asked to meet with you as you are his Head of House,” McGonagall nodded in acknowledgement, “and our point of contact as it were with the Avengers.”  
  
“I really don’t see why they need to be here Albus,” McGonagall sniffed. “It’s not as if we make a practice of employing diplomacy. I’m not entirely sure we need it.”  
  
United, the two teachers stared at the Headmaster, although the bright purple robes with a lime green trim were giving them a bit of trouble. It wasn’t that the colours were clashing exactly, it was more to do with the way Dumbledore was able to lighten and dim them at will. They complemented his eyes almost frighteningly well.  
  
“It’s not all the Avengers of course,” he replied, “Just Thor and Mr Stark. I believe the rest had prior engagements.”  
  
“Yes Albus, defending the world!” Snape snarled. “Don’t you think we should let the other two get back to that as well?”  
  
“Nonsense! It will be a delight to host them, and to learn from them as well! After all, it isn’t every day one gets to meet one of the old Gods! Not without at least two banned Summoning Rituals in any case. And Mr Stark… so strange that a Muggle is able to build a magical artefact and use it to power his own heart. So many advances these Muggles are making. It wouldn’t do to be being the times would it?”  
  
“And the emotional trauma that it might cause Mr Potter?” asked McGonagall. “Are we taking that into account?”  
  
“Of course we are!” For a moment Dumbledore looked genuinely hurt. “But think my dear Minerva, this is a chance for young Harry to talk with his erstwhile brother…”  
  
“Bother, more like” muttered Snape.  
  
“…Brother,” repeated Dumbledore, “Under somewhat more… controlled circumstances. And after all, forgiveness is the greatest gift one can give!”  
  
He looked pointedly at Snape.  
  
“I’m afraid,” continued Dumbledore, “That is all I have to say on the matter.”  
  
He sat down at his desk and began perusing what at first glance was paperwork, but as the two Heads of House swept out of his office revealed itself to be a Muggle newspaper.  
  
‘NEW CLEAN ENERY CENTRE OPENED IN SCOTLAND!!’ Screamed the title, above a picture of the Arc Reactor.  
  
“After all,” he muttered to himself, “Times do change so quickly these days.”  
  
Outside on the Astronomy tower, where the guests had been stowed, things were not going well.  
  
“Steam trains!” scoffed Tony Stark. “I didn’t know these things even existed anymore! Right, JARVIS, make a note. I am going to buy one of these babies, gut it, improve its efficiency by 300% and then give it back to them for Christmas. Steam!”  
  
“Is Sir sure that is a wise idea?” The calm voice of Tony’s AI came through his specially modified headset (No technology? Hah! Tony Stark took that as a challenge!). “After all, there must be something said for, ahem, tradition.”  
  
Tony snorted and gestured at the train below him. He had not been impressed with the way he had been forced to travel.  
“It’s offending my sensibilities. I can do much better,”  
  
"Yes Sir,” sighed JARVIS. He had long since learnt when to abandon the head on attack, and to go for something a little…subtler. A call to Ms Potts was definitely in the future.  
  
“What is it with Brits and all this old stuff anyway?” he asked Thor. “I mean, something like that is all very impressive,” he said pointing behind him at Hogwarts, “but I mean it’s so 10th century. Don’t they know we’ve reached a new millennia?”  
  
Thor didn’t reply, watching the children arrive in the traditional carriages. A specific carriage and a specific child to be honest. Loki was sitting with three other children, two with the same coloured tie as he, and the fourth wearing one in green.  
  
It gave Thor a glimmer of hope to see that Loki had adopted his colours, the red that proclaimed loyalty and love to the firstborn son of Odin. Perhaps his task was not as hopeless as it had appeared that summer.  
  
“Thor, dude, we talked about this right? You can’t just start creeping on kids. I mean, there are laws and stuff against that.”  
  
“Indeed,” said a cool voice from behind them, “And as such I would inform you that our deal still stands: you will keep away from him until, and if, he is ready to talk with you.”  
  
Strange (or was it Snape now?) stepped out from the shadows. He was dressed all in black, and with his teaching robes swirling round his feet, he was quite unlike the man that Tony had, somewhat, come to know.  
  
“Don’t blame us! It was your Headmaster, Bumby, no that isn't it, Dumbydore who invited us! Not that it took a lot of convincing! Strange, you have been holding out on us!”  
  
Snape did not look impressed.  
  
“While we are at Hogwarts, you will address me as Professor Snape. Unlike some, I do know how to maintain a secret identity. ‘I am Iron Man’ indeed!”  
  
“What can I say? It’s just too hard to keep the awesomeness of me and the awesomeness of Iron Man apart. You should try it sometime. The not lying thing I mean. You might find it refreshing. Anyway! Are you here to show us to dinner? Because man, am I looking forward to that food. You don’t mind if I take some readings do you? The amount of ambient energy here is crazy. I have got to show Bruce this, or he won’t believe me!”  
  
Tony was already bounding down the steps with the energy of someone twenty years younger.  
  
With one last glance at the students, Thor moved to follow his. Only to stop when he felt Snape’s wand against his back.  
  
“I do hope you will be comfortable here,” he said silkily, “After all, it would be unfortunate if there were to be any… accidents. So messy. I would hate to bother the House Elves, and I doubt we could ever truly get the stains out of the flagstones.”  
  
“Do you dare to threaten-!” began Thor, but when he turned to confront the other man (possibly with the help of his trusty hammer) he was already gone.  
  
“Do hurry up,” his voice drifted up from the bottom of the tower. “I would so hate for you to get lost.”  
  
And Thor followed.


	15. Chapter 15

“Harry? _Harry?_ Ron, I need you to get Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. I’ll try to snap him out of it.”

“What’s the matter with him? He was fine on the train!”

“I don’t know Ron! Just go! Now! Draco, you’re here, help me get him moving.”

“Where are we going?”

“Hospital Wing! Boys! Do I have to think of everything myself? Sorry, sorry that was unfair but I don’t know what happened. One minute he was watching the Sorting, and the next he just went quiet.”

“He looks so pale. And should he be this cold?”

“I don’t know! I just don’t kn-“

“Miss Granger! Kindly cease your histrionics. Breathe. It’s not going to help if you start hyperventilating. Now, Madam Pomfrey isn’t here at present, so what I am going to do is bring Ha-Mr Potter to my quarters, where I am going to find a Pepper Up Potion. You are going to make excuses to his Housemates, and I will return him to you tomorrow.”

“But-“

The voices washed over him, meaningless noise.

How had this happened?

Hogwarts was his sanctuary. At Hogwarts he was Harry Potter, one who was loved and loved inn return, whose jokes were appreciated and encouraged, who had friends who liked him for himself, and not for the prestige of Royalty.

Harry Potter was a wizard. Harry Potter was loved by his family.

Loki…wasn’t. But that was fine. Despite the blip during the summer, he was still Harry. Loki had no place here, and his memories seemed content enough to sleep and dream at the back of his mind.

But now.

Two worlds had collided, he had been found and there was nothing to stop Thor, large as life and twice as loud, stirring up memories that would do better to remain buried.

He just wanted somewhere for himself. Was that so hard to understand? Why couldn’t they just leave him alone?

“Drink this,” said a brusque voice, and he felt a glass against his mouth. He swallowed automatically.

“And this.”

Drink. Repeat. Was he repeating the same motions over and over again? Was he doomed to fail no matter what he did?

“Dreamless Sleep. That’s all I can give you for now, Harry. But rest assured that I will fix this.”

The erstwhile problem was pacing in Tony Stark’s room. Because Tony didn’t have enough problems already.

“Can you just chill. Wow, I mean you’re making me feel tired just looking at you buddy. Don’t you need to rest yet? A Thor without sleep is a cranky Thor.”

Tony threw a longing look toward his equipment. There were portraits in his room that moved. That he could talk to. He’d already checked for any kind of microchip, or hell, considering how old fashioned these guys were, wires, but he hadn’t been able to find anything. Yet.

But before he could get anything like work done, he needed some assurance that tall, blond and angsty wasn’t going to storm out of the room and demand to be taken to his brother.

“Look, I’m pretty sure that Harry-“

“Loki,” Thor growled.

“Harry,” Tony continued, “Is fine. I mean, he just looked like he had a bit of a shock. And fair enough, it’s not every day you discover your family’s going to be teaching at your school!”

_If by teaching, you mean stalking._ He added to himself. But didn’t say, and hey, look Pepper, tact! He could totally do tact!

Talking of which, he had to work out how to get Skype set up here. Pepper had been nagging him about how Harry was doing, and he figured that she’d probably forgive him for moving to Scotland if she could say hello or something to the kid.

Thor was still pacing.

“Look Big Guy, you need to calm down. We’re not just here for your family problems, soap-opera-esq as they are, we’re here because we had an entire community of magic users we knew nothing about! Although, magic, hah! Give me a couple of months, three tops, and then we’ll see about their magic. Sorry, I digress. Never mind that. Look, tell me about your brother. Was he afraid of the dark, did you go on adorable hijinks adventures together… that sort of stuff. Spill, come on.”

Thor brightened.

“I shall tell you one of the Eddas made of our adventures!”

“Edda? Like, poem thing?”

“Indeed!” Thor boomed. “It is one of our shorter ones, but no less valiant!”

And then he began proclaiming. In verse. For half an hour. Eurgh,

It was engrossing enough, once Tony got used to the rhythm of the words, and he couldn’t deny that Thor was a good story-teller. But…

“Thor,” he said at a sort of stopping point. The Norse God (alien dude?) looked at him woefully at the interruption.

“No, like,” said Tony, struggling on through the puppy dog eyes, “I mean, I’ve heard a lot about your buddy Sif, and these Warriors Three, and I need to meet this Fandral guy!, but you’ve literally mentioned your brother like, twice. Maybe pick a different one that actually has him in it? I mean it sounds like he just sort of tagged along.”

“Friend Tony,” said Thor in hurt surprise, “Were you not listening? I told you that he slayed the great wyrm. In truth that is why I chose this adventure, to celebrate my brother’s glory.”

“…That really isn’t coming across…” said Tony carefully. “I mean, I heard the dragon thing was killed, but you only said that something about a fierce battle and warrior prowess. Didn’t hear anything about Loki there.”

“He cast a mighty spell that blinded it so that I was able to crush its skull with Mjölnir and therefore win the day.”

“But you never actually said that. I mean, I’m not saying that it didn’t happen, just that it wasn’t in your epic Shakespeare recital.”

Thor looked blank.

“But it happened.”

Tony groaned. Yep, no sleep tonight.

“Okay Thor, let’s go over the truth versus what get sold to newspapers, sorry I mean told at feast days…”

It was going to be a long night.

Although not as long as some. For some, the night hadn’t even begun, and the Realm Eternal was staying pretty eternally sunny.

“Come on,” James groaned, “According to my watch it’s ten o’ clock at night! I wanted to be home by now! Quick reconnaissance mission is what you said. Home in time to send our son an owl you said. In and out.”

“Do shut up James,” snapped Lily. “I am trying to figure out where Sirius and Remus landed. I don’t think this point me spell is working properly.”

“Indeed it is not,” said a voice behind them, soft, evoking the feel of baking bread, and love and tenderness.

Lily whirled around immediately, wand up to defend herself. James had already turned, his Auror training kicking in.

“Peace,” said the tall stately figure in surprise. She was arrayed in shining gold, with a stately manner.

“I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard.”

She smiled at them gently.

“Heimdell found your friends wandering by the Bifrost, and I have received them as honoured guests. Will you not join them? I have a light repast laid and. And it seems to me that we have a need to talk.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

James wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened, but minutes after being confronted with Frigga, he had found himelf seated around a blazing fireplace, Sirius and Remus (who worryingly had a trail of blood running down his face) opposite him, and the Queen of Asgard calmly pouring them large tankards of mead.  
Lily had taken one look at them though narrowed eyes, and with a flick of her wand transformed all the beverages into a rather elegant tea set. 

 

(The guards had all jerked forward as she had produced her wand, but Frigga had merely waved them back, looking amused.)

 

“Really, tea at this time of the day,” James definitely didn’t hear her mutter under her breathe as, 1) he wasn’t entirely sure what time of the day it was anymore (his watch declaring that it was half eleven at night, despite the bright sunlight he could see though the windows) and 2) he really didn’t want to be the one to break the news to his sweet Lily that she sounded rather like her mother.

 

All in all, in terms of awkward tea parties, James had had worse. There was that one time, for example, that he had been invited to Grimmauld House for tea. That had been two hours of pointed silences, only broken by the occasional ‘Pass the sugar’ and a few poisoning attempts. Then there had been that time that he had stormed into Malfoy manner after a tip off about Dark Artifacts underneath the drawing room floor, only to interrupt Draco’s third birthday party. 

 

(And look, yes he had been invited and should have probably known that the place would be packed with people as Lucius and Narcissa proudly presented their spawn. But he was bad with dates! That’s what he had Lily for.)

 

In any case, the point was that he had nerves of steel. He could wield the polite silence as well as anyone, and was master of the fine art of well-timed sips that had been drilled into him by his father. Not to mention what he could do with a cucumber sandwich… 

 

Lily poked his side, the polite (intensely worrying) smile on her face becoming rather fixed. James sharply brought his attention back to the present, as Remus gave a small giggle at his side. Sirius rolled his eyes at them all and took a more aggressive slurp of tea.

 

(Sirius had been brought up with impeccable manners, and used this knowledge at every possibility to be as obnoxious as possible.)

 

Frigga merely gave a serene smile at the byplay, daintily nibbling at a slice of apple. 

 

“I haven’t been to Midgard in an age,” she continued smoothly, “Mortal lives are so short that it seems a tragedy to get invested.”

 

Sirius snorted.

 

“I dunno,” he said, batting his eyelashes ‘winningly’, “Seems that there could be a few upsides to a bit of investment if you ask- OW Remus, that was my favourite foot…”

 

“Please ignore my friend,” Remus said, “He’s a moron. Although Lady Frigga, it does seem to me that despite what you’re saying, your son is getting rather invested in our short mortal lives.”

 

Frigga’s gentle smile never changed.

 

“Ah, but one’s children can be so unruly,” she replied. “They must learn life’s lessons on their own: it wouldn’t do for a mother to intervene in every small mishap that came their way.”

 

“Small mishap! Are you calling your son’s ABUSE of mine a small mishap?” Lily cried.

 

“Not at all. I only wanted to suggest that in time it will all work itself out, and the bonds that brothers share will be all the stronger for the suffering.”

 

James caught his wife’s hand before she could get up and do something regretful. There was a reason that they had chosen Remus to speak for them, head injury or not, and although he wholeheartedly supported her outrage (because what sort of parenting advice was ‘eh, stuff happens?’) there was a time to attack the Queen of an alien Realm, and it was not while being surrounded by her guards.

 

Lily flushed angrily, and ground out: “I… apologise for my outburst.”

 

The guards relaxed, and Sirius removed his hand from the wand holstered at his side, simulating a stretch that didn’t fool anyone but maintained his plausible deniability.

 

“There is no need,” said Frigga, “I understand that mortals burn brightly. I appreciate your outrage on the behalf of my youngest son-“

 

(“Youngest son my arse,” Lily muttered)

 

“-however misplaced. Lady Potter, I do not wish to be your enemy. I merely wish to help.”

 

“Well Lady Frigga,” said Remus, once again interjecting himself into the conversation, “That I convenient, as we also wished to seek yours.”

 

Frigga looked amused.

 

“Indeed?” she asked archly, “And what boon have you come to beg?”

 

“Not a boon my Lady, but a mutually beneficial conversation. I understand that Thor is your heir. We ask that he take a small sabbatical from Earth. I understand that he has   
declared it his sword duty to, ahem ‘Protect the Realm of Midgard’, however I believe that the Earth has enough protection as of right now. Whereas Asgard has only one heir. Wouldn’t favouring one Realm over the other lead to accusations of favouritism? Shouldn’t he be preparing to lead the Asgard instead of, and I hope you’ll excuse my saying so, having an extended jaunt on Earth?”

 

Many of the guards had bristled at Remus as he has spoken, especially a dark haired woman to Frigga’s immediate right, but the Queen herself merely looked amused.

 

“You would dare tell a Goddess how to rule her kingdom and subjects?” she enquired sweetly.

 

“Of course not your Majesty,” returned Remus mildly, “I would never dare. No this is merely some friendly advice on Harry’s behalf. Why not convince Thor to return home for, oh three hundred years or so? After all, as you said before we mortals have such brief lives. Would you put your son through all that pain and grief twice in his lifetime once Harry dies?”

 

“Thor would be most grieved to hear of his brother Loki’s death, ‘tis true,” said Frigga. She placed another slice of apple in her mouth, its golden skin catching the light.

 

“However, I fear that there is nought I can do to persuade him. As you well know Lord and Lady Potter, there is little one can do once one’s children have made up their minds.”

 

“I see,” said Lily tightly, getting up.

 

“Well then I suppose that’s all there is to it! If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be getting back home then.” Lily paused and glanced around meaningfully.

 

“Unless we’re prisoners here?”

 

“Prisoners!” Frigga gave a dainty laugh. “Of course not, my most honoured guests. Sif,” she continued, gesturing at one of the guards, “Do escort my guests to the Bifrost. It was lovely to meet you, mother of my son-“

 

(James felt like waving and shouting, “Hey, I’m here as well!”, but took a look at Lily’s face and reconsidered.)

 

“-and I do hope that we can have another little chat in the future.”

 

With that she swept away, in a cloud of sweet smelling perfume.

 

“Well Moony,” muttered Sirius as they made their way to the door, Sif giving them a narrow-eyed glare as she fell in behind them, “So much for your idea.”

 

Remus glanced around, and surreptitiously punched his shoulder.

 

“Sirius you git, we had to try talking. But fine,” and his placid mask finally broke and he smiled. The blood that was still on his face made him look even deadlier than usual, and James handed him a handkerchief so that he could finally clean the gore off.

 

(No use giving up your secret weapon before you had to!)

 

“Next time, we do it your way.”


End file.
